What Video Game?
by NekoKayia
Summary: Korea has to ask America for help for an upcoming war. What happens when America thinks that Korea is simply going to use him? Rated T Pairing: AmericaXSouthKorea. Made for a birthday gift to Gab! Hope you like it. First time doing something like this.


**Story: What Video game?**

**Words: 3,241**

**Pairing: AmericaXKorea**

**Warnings: OCCness 0.o this was my first time writing Korea...sorry also, first attempt at a kissing scene 0.0 ^.^ And the story was terrible! T.T I hope you like it anyway Gab!~ **

**Happy B-Day! I hope you had an epically, awesomely awesome one!**

* * *

"Alright, so, as a summery; sense I doubt that you listened to anything I just said; you have to go and try to get America to join us in this upcoming war as an ally. Hopefully he'll join our side, considering everything, but there's no harm in being really nice to him, got it?" A man said to another who was sitting across from him.

"I got it! No problem!" Korea said cheerfully, not really listening at all, "It'll be fine, da-ze!"

"Right well, just remember to ask nicely, here's your ticket." His boss said after a moment of hesitation and watching the carefree nation. Really, who could be so carefree when there was a war about to break out? Apparently the Korean personification.

"Alright! I'll be back soon!" Korea grabbed the ticket and jumped up from his chair, "Don't miss me too much!" Korea added, going out the door as his boss sighed.

-later, in America-

America sat pouting in a corner in his living room, it was raining outside. America had called anybody he could think of to see if they wanted to play a new video game that he had gotten. Apparently everybody was really busy with paper work and such (America was boycotting his own paperwork, because he was smart like that). But then America brightened up, coming up with an idea, he ran happily upstairs and busted into his sort-of roommate's room, "Hey Tony! Do you want to play a new video game that I got?" Of course, why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Tony always loved playing video games. Tony talked psychically to America, like he usually does, "What do you mean a date?" America listened a bit longer, apparently Tony had been talking to some female alien with this weird alien communication device and they had decided that they were going to go on a date this week, "Oh...so you have to go soon? ...Oh, Okay, I see, well I hope you have fun!" America said before heading back to his spot to sit and mop. At least the carpet was still warm from him sitting there only a moment before. Tony felt bad about not playing video games with America, and America usually got overly upset when nobody did, but he had told Alfred about this date. It wasn't his fault that America forgot.

Tony soon left on his date in his alien space craft, avoiding the gloomy America that he knew would be waiting for him downstairs. Soon after, however, the doorbell rang a few quick times, like somebody had hit it over and over again as quickly as possible. America looked up surprised, and looked out the window, it didn't face the door, but it showed that it was absolutely pouring outside. That's weird, who would be here? Maybe one of the other countries had changed their minds and come to play video games with him after all! With new found joy, America rushed to the door, and opened it, to see a very soaked Korea standing in the rain, "Korea! Hi! Come in!" America said, grabbing the countries arms and dragging him in and closing the door behind them both, "I'm so glad that you wanted to play my new game with me! It's suppose to be really awesome! I wouldn't know yet, cause it's a multi-player game, and everybody had paperwork and such, but you came over quick! That's amazing! I'll get you a towel." America said, saying it as fast as if he was high on caffeine. All Korea heard that interested him was video game.

"Video game? Awesome! They were invented in Korea, you know?" Korea said happily, following America as he went to get a towel out of a closet in the hallway. The rain didn't really bug Korea, it rained almost all the time at his house, but being dry would be nice too, "What video game is it?" Korea asked, instantly forgetting the reason he originally came here.

"You invented it? That's so cool! It's on the coffee table." America said, handing the soaked Korea a large towel. The carpet was probably wet now too, but at least Korea had come to play the video game, so America wasn't really thinking or worrying about his carpet. Korea took the towel and just wrapped it around himself, not bothering to dry himself, he just wouldn't sit on the dry carpet.

"Awesome, de-ze! Let's go play!" Korea said, running off to the living room, America quickly following him. It did not take very long for the video game to be set up, each country having a controller in hand and a look of determination and joy as they started playing the new video game. Said game lasted for hours, the only noise coming from the game and when each other made conversation throughout random intervenes of the game. Finally, the game sadly ended.

"That didn't last long." America pouted slightly, it had been a great game, if only it had lasted longer.

"That's because we're to great at video games." Korea said, he was pretty much completely dry, his clothes had wrinkled a bit though.

"I suppose so, hey, you hungry? I have snacks in the kitchen." Korea thought for a moment.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Gimbap, would you?" Korea asked hopefully.

"Gimwhat?" America asked curiously. Darn, oh well, long shot.

"It is kind of like Japan's sushi." Korea said, putting it into terms America might understand. He really was oblivious to others geography and culture.

"Oh yeah, I've got some of that!" America said enthusiastically, "It's so yummy! And you can get them in these little portable things at stores!"

"Right." Korea didn't really feel like listening to America talk about Japan's sushi, Korea _had_ invented it after all, "I'll have that than."

"Alright! I'll go get some!" America said happily, getting up and heading to the kitchen, Korea looked outside the window from where he was sitting, it seemed to still be raining. Korea started looking around, bored. America's house looked different from the last time Korea was here, but it also seemed to be similar at the same time. Korea looked at a clock, quickly converting it to his time without much thought, it was probably dark now in Korea, "Here you go!" America said, entering the living room again with two plates of sushi, because talking about sushi made America want some himself, and it was already made and everything! All you had to do was eat it, which was awesome to say the least. America handed Korea his plate and sat back down next to him, starting to eat the food himself.

"Food!" Korea said, starting to eat, remembering that he hadn't eaten since before leaving his country. America laughed.

"I know, it's great! Food is very underrated!" Korea nodded in agreement, food was good for the soul! Oh and probably the body too...maybe, nay, it was all soul. Korea had almost gotten done with eating all of the food when suddenly the world went absolutely and completely dark. America, not really thinking (like usual), when seeing Korea start falling off the couch, grabbed Korea's arm quickly and pulled him back so he was safely on the couch once again. However, Korea was completely dead weight and his eyes closed. America was secretly thankful that they had not been watching a ghost movie, or else he would really be freaking more than now. Key words would be 'more than now'. Because America had no idea what had just happened, other than Korea just seemed to pass out. Not usually a good sigh, _"oh god, what if the food was poisoned?"_ America thought in horror, he had killed Korea! Oh wait...Korea was breathing, thank goodness. Maybe it was jet lag? Hm...that might have been it, America got jet lag when going to other countries too. So that was it, well that was alright. But the couch wasn't really comfortable enough to sleep on, a bed would be much better! Tony was gone, but he probably wouldn't be too happy to find an 'earthling' on his bed...did Tony even sleep? America had never seen him sleep, but back on the subject at hand! Alright, America didn't really have any guest bedrooms in this house, so his bed, right? That was alright, he supposed, yeah, that would work. America picked Korea up carefully, he wasn't too heavy, so America moved through the house easily until he got to his bedroom and carefully laid Korea down on the bed. Alright, so Korea would wake up perhaps in a few hours, right? It was just jet lag, right? America pressed the back of his hand gently against Korea's forehead, well...Korea did seem a bit warm. America pulled back, thinking, what had England done when he was sick? Let's see, he was fed soup (America shuddered and nearly gagged at _that_ cheerful memory), no soup than. But you put a wet rag on their forehead and covered them in blankets, right? That sounded simple and harmless, unlike England's soups. So America set about doing that, which didn't take more than three minutes. Alfred sighed, sitting by the bed on a chair, he wasn't good with illnesses sense he never got any anymore. America hoped that Korea would be alright, it would suck if he wasn't, it was the first time since Korea had come over in a while, and he got sick. America watched Korea, almost as though expecting the country to wake up, which Korea didn't. But Korea actually looked really peaceful and cute when he was asleep. He didn't look sick at all, maybe it was because he was out it the rain? That could have been it...

Korea slowly opened his eyes, head feeling like somebody had tired splitting it open, but it was a dull pain. He stared up at the ceiling...it wasn't his, there was a smell about him that didn't belong to him...but it was certainly familiar. It wasn't his room, that was for sure, Korea looked around slowly, only to see America. America looked as though he had been sitting in a chair near the bed, but his head was now laying on the bed. His glasses were pressed up against his face and drool was starting to come out of his mouth in his sleep. Korea blinked, oh right, he had come to America, they played a video game that he had declared was his own invention, and then they were eating...and nothing, other than a headache when waking up. Korea sat up a bit, looking around a bit more, this must have been America's room. A rag fell onto Korea's lap, which he guessed he had had on his forehead a moment ago. America shifted when Korea moved, he yawned widely and opened his eyes sleepily and locked eyes with Korea a moment later, "Ah, Korea, dude! You're not dead!" America said, laughing as he sat up as though he had not just been sleeping, although he still seemed a little dozy.

"Yes, I'm completely alive!" Korea said smiling happily, although a bit confused.

"That's so great!" America said, sighing in relief, "Are you alright though? What happened?" America asked.

"Huh? I'm fine, just a headache." Korea said, sitting on his legs unconsciously.

"A headache? Your people weren't attacked, were they?" America asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Maybe, we have been being attacked recently, my boss is planning on declaring war soon." Korea said, remember why he was here for the first time since he had stepped into America's house.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that you were going to declare war soon." America said truthfully, he had heard of the skirmishes in Korea, but this was the first he was hearing about a war, though it didn't really surprise him, "So that's why your here?" Korea nodded silently, not sure what to say, "Oh, yeah, I should have guessed, I mean you haven't dropped by in a while to just play video games, huh?" America said, laughing, "But don't worry, I'm the hero! So I'll help out!" America said, striking a heroic pose, "I'll have to ask my boss, but I'm sure he'll say yes!" America said cheerfully. Now, Korea is a carefree, happy nation, unlike his northern counter-part, however, he is actually very smart, and was usually able to tell when there was something bugging America, like now for example.

"I completely forgot about asking you or anything about these affairs when I came in." Korea said, for truthfully, he had forgotten.

"Yeah, that's understandable, video games can be distracting, huh? Well, you should probably get some more sleep. If you need anything, I'll be on the couch, alright?" America said, he shouldn't be very surprise, most people who came to him usually wanted something, he didn't know why Korea would be an exception to this fact of the world, maybe it was because they both loved video games, no, it was something else. But it didn't matter, countries only wanted what was best for them, that was all there was to the world, but America had decided that no matter how much people used him, he would just smile, and help them, like a true hero. America started to leave to let Korea sleep and get his rest. Korea, in a rash, and somewhat desperate act to stop America, tried jumping out of bed, but if you have ever been in one position and then suddenly change into another, you become very dizzy and disoriented. And so Korea ended up half clinging to the back of America's waist, and half falling to the floor. Both America and Korea blinked, Korea blinked to get rid of the darkness that clouded his vision and America blinked to try and comprehend what had just happened. Korea regained his balance a bit, but didn't let go, because America would probably leave and would most likely look at Korea as somebody who used him, and Korea wouldn't blame him in the slightest. Sure, he was going to ask America for help, but he hadn't expected to make it seem like he was free loading (eating the food) and kissing up to him (playing the video game when nobody else would), but that was probably what it looked like, because it _had _been a long time since Korea had visited America. Plus a lot of other countries had just asked America for help and then ignored him or told him he was annoying afterward.

"I didn't...it wasn't..." Korea started and stopped, searching for words, "I forgot because I was having fun with you and we haven't spent much time together, da-ze. I wanted to have some fun with you...so I didn't want to talk boring business. I am sorry, America, I'm not trying to use you, I promise. Believe me, okay?" Korea said, eyes buried in America's shirt, not wanting to look up into America's face. This was just a big misunderstanding! Nothing more, but Korea knew that this would be a turning point in their relationship. America was stronger than him, obviously, so the fact that he hadn't made Korea let go was a good thing. Maybe America understood that he wasn't trying to take advantage of him like most everybody else had.

"Please let go, Korea." America said softly, Korea felt despair overwhelm him, alright maybe America couldn't see that. America had been hurt most his life, but Korea wouldn't have done that, he loved America too much. No not loved, just liked as a friend. He couldn't ever love America, not now. Korea slowly let his arms release from America, and fall to his sides, he looked at the long sleeves covering his hands for a moment, before looking up at America, who had just turned to face him, Korea forced a smile.

"Sorry, Da-ze." Korea said, trying to sound cheerful, but failing somewhere, "I won't expect you to help me...not now." Korea said, because how could he expect America to help him after this? Korea looked back down at his sleeves, he couldn't expect America to do that...how had the day gone from them having so much fun to America not being able to ever trust him again? Korea felt arms wrap around him and pull him close to another body. Korea looked up, at America shocked. America smiled, and not one of those fake smiles either, but a true one, small as it was. Korea realized that America hadn't been angry when he had said let go, but he had wanted to hug him back, maybe out of gratitude, maybe out of joy, whatever the reason, it meant America wasn't angry at all.

"Don't do that again da-ze!" Korea yelled, honestly he was relieved, but America did scare him half to death. Korea gave America a half-hearted punch in the arm, America laughed.

"Sorry, don't worry though, I'll help you out, but you have to try out any video game I get until then, deal?"

"Deal!" Korea said instantly, smiling happily and hugging America back, "We'll go back and forth on the snacks too, that way you can taste my awesome cuisine inventions!" There was a moment of peaceful silence of both of them standing there, until Korea, and he did not know what was going through his head or what was wrong with him, leaned forward ever so slightly and kissed America right there, on the lips. But god, was it amazing, Korea lost himself in it, even as America kissed back. Korea's hands went to the back of America's head and America's arms around Korea's waist brought him closer. When their lips opened it was a battle of tongue and teeth as they fought for dominance, Korea decided to let America win, and felt the unknown muscle explore all crevasses of his mouth, making Korea groan as his fingers played with America's hair. Soon, they pulled away, gasping for much needed breathe, and looking at each other, as though being hit with what they had just done. There was another silence that come over them, not comfortable or awkward, but a bit confused, with both of them blushing madly. They slowly untangled themselves from each other.

"So..." America said, lost for words, for probably one of the first times in his life.

"How about a video game?" Korea said cheerfully, America smiled back.

"Yeah, sounds good." Because nothing helped like video games.

"Come on then, de-ze!" Korea said enthusiastically, taking America's hand and going towards the living room.

"Right, and then we should totally prank call England!" America added.

"Ah, and I'll pretend that I'm a foreign restraint worker, right?"

"Works every time!" America laughs, "You would think that he would catch on eventually!"

* * *

**Like I said, first try at AmericaXKorea let alone a kissing scene, sorry it sucked, I hope you like it though! If you want me to change it or continue it or whatever, say so and I shall!**

**Um...no historical anything...I don't think 0.o**

**I am so sorry it sucked Gab! T.T *hides in despair* you probably hate it and I don't blame you**

**America: Right...Neko went to hide...so...um...**

**Prussia: Wait, this had the word awesome for every descriptive word! What happened?**

**America: She went back and edited it so that it wasn't like that, to Prussian or something...**

**Prussia: Outrage! Awesome is the only descriptive word in the world that is awesome enough to capture the awesomeness of the moment!**

**America: ...okay, well, please review, and don't be too harsh with your comments, alright?**

**Russia: America, are you cheating on me? 0.0**

**America: What?**

**Russia: Neko, how could you!**

**Me: Hey, this has nothing to do with the storyline of 'I'll Be You're Villain", nothing! It was a Birthday gift to Gab!**

**Russia: ...I suppose for now I shall accept this, just because it is her Birthday.**

**America: Yes, Happy Birthday Gabbi! I got you a $1,000,000 gift card but it expired at noon today, so...yeah.**

**Me: Also, sorry this was so late posting, I had a completely different, more angst filled story plan, but I liked this one better in the end, it was easier to write...somehow *cries at horribleness, confidence at -296 and dropping* But I really hoped that you liked it somehow! Happy B-Day!**


End file.
